fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Trading Day/Transcript
opens outside Oz Comix Fanboy: Egh, cut it out, Yo! now show the interior. Yo is chasing Fanboy through the store, while Fanboy tries to hold on to Chum Chum Yo: C'mon, Fanboy! I just wanna be with him a little bit! Fanboy: How many times do I have to tell you? Chum Chum is not a toy! Chum Chum: Yeah! Hands off the merchandise! Yo: Giggles ''I know, But he's just so cute and Chum-Chummy! ''looks at heroutragly. Yo: I just wanna clip him to my belt and take him wherever I go! Fanboy: Hey! tries to get Chum Chum off of Yo's belt. Suddenly, Oz enters Oz: Silencio! You can talk during the cartoons, but this is a commercial. shifts to the TV. We see a boy and a girl bored Girl: Sigh All this yo-yo does is go up and down. I'm so bored! Why can't I meet a toy that meets my needs? Boy: Yeah, this truck barely bounces at all! is a rumble. Suddenly, a robot called Mechatech enters Mechatech: I await your command! Boy and Girl: Mechatech! Announcer: Yes, it's Mechatech! Mechatech, Mechatech! The toy robot that does whatever you want it to do! Girl: Mechatech, bake me a cupcake. bakes a cupcake Boy: Mechatech, do a slam-dunk! molds the boy into a ball and throws him through a basketball hoop Nothing but net! Announcer: Yes, it's Mechatech! Mechatech, Mechatech! He's yours to command, so you can have fun! Mechatech: I await your command! commercial ends. We shift back to the kids. They are swooning over Mechatech until Oz pushes them back Oz: Seriously, amazing. Fanboy: Oh, a toy, that does anything you want. Anything! My mind is dizzy with possibilities. he says this, he wiggles his fingers while mentioning "anything", then the scene zooms to his face for a moment. When he's finished, we pull out to show his Mechatech fantasy Mechatech: Your mayonnaise, oh, master. Fanboy: Giggles Thank you, Mechatech. Now... Mechatech: Drag my butt on the ground like a dog? does so Fanboy: Laughing You read my mind. ends. He is back in Oz Comix Fanboy: Oh, Mechatech, you could really change my life for good. school, Fanboy is looking at a Mechatech poster on his locker door Fanboy: Robot of my dreams, why can't you be mine? Chum Chum: Cause you spent all your money on that picture frame? Fanboy: You're right, Chum Chum. Chum closes locker and he leads him to the classroom I guess the best thing to do is not even think about -- eh! babbling in the classroom, the kids each have their own Mechatech Mechatechs (echoing): I await your command! I await your command! I await your command! Hank: If anyone asks, you're me. a tie on his Mechatech and leaves Hank's Mechatech: Initiating nap sequence. asleep Yo: Hey, Fanboy, where's your Mechatech? Aw, didn't you get one? Fanboy: No have money. Yo: Wah, wah, wah. I'll trade you mine! Fanboy: excited Really? What do you want? Lunch? Teeth? Heart? I'll give you anything, name your price! Chum walks by with a trash can on his head Chum Chum: Look, I'm a Mechatech! roboticly ''I ate your commando. Chumma chumma chumma chumma -- ''the wall Yay! Fanboy: annoyed Yo, you don't actually think that I would trade you Chum Chum? Yo: giggling Come on, I'll take good care of him, just like I do all my Yamaguchi digital pets. him a Yamagutchi on her waist Yamagutchi: meowing Hungry. Yo: Shh. Mommy's talking. it Fanboy: I don't know. This is difficult. shows him her Mechatech Ooh! Mechatech: I am ready to drag my butt. is stunned on the playground... Chum Chum: So, why do you have to go into space? Fanboy: The government sent a monkey into space, and now they need someone to change its diaper. Chum Chum: Well, why can't I come? Fanboy: He's been in the same diaper for three weeks. I'm just trying to spare you, buddy. Chum Chum's tummy Chum Chum: laughing You always look out for me, buddy. Fanboy: Uh, yeah. moving on. So, you're gonna spend the day with Yo. Isn't that fun? Yay! him a lunch bag Now, here are your raisins and your apple slices, and I packed you an extra cape, in case you get cold. his hand and pats the sides of Chum Chum's head You've gotten so big. Chum Chum on the forehead and cuddles him Yo: Eww. Yuck. Chum Chum with her Don't you have a space monkey's butt to wipe? Fanboy: Yo back for a moment Remember, we're trading just for the day. Yo: I know, and then we trade back. Announcer: Mechatech! Fanboy is staring at Mechatech on the picnic table Mechatech: I await your command! I await your command! Fanboy: I know, I just like hearing you say it. thinking Okay, what's it gonna be? I don't want to rush. First time is special. Oh, I've got it! Mechatech, I command you to dance! turns on a radio and Mechatech dances. Each time Fanboy stops the music, Mechatech stops, too Fanboy: Mechatech, you are a little superstar! Am I right, Chum Chum? Chum Chum isn't there''Oh, right. Chum Chum. Well, I'm sure he's having fun. ''to Chum Chum acting as a pony and Yo is riding him Yo: giggling Fly, pony, fly! Chum Chum: Yay, I'm a pony! Vroom, vroom! Beep, beep! giggle as they pounce down the slide and walk across the monkey bars upside down. Fanboy can see this through Mechatech's binoculars Fanboy: Flying Pony was our game. Well, I guess we still have Demolition Pony. an explosion, followed by a winny Oh. At least he's having fun. Mechatech: I await your command! Fanboy: Hm? Oh, yeah, you. rides Chum Chum up a hill as both giggle Yo: halting Whoa. What's this? perspective, we see a giant Yamagutchi dome Yo: Someone -- not me -- left a beautiful Yamaguchi here. What luck for us! Chum Chum: Wow, that is lucky! I wonder what kind of humongous digital pet lives in there. Yo: I don't know. Why don't you follow that trail of chocolate raisins up that ladder and find out? Chum Chum: the raisins while going up the ladder Yay! Up, up, up, up, up, up, up. Hello? Anybody home? throws a raisin into the dome, Chum Chum jumps in Yo: There is now. the dome's door shut and giggle on Fanboy. He is looking at a picture of himself riding Chum Chum Fanboy: sniffles Oh, Chum Chum. arrives with a moon rock Mechatech: Your moon rock. Fanboy: Mm, whatever. Just put it with the other stuff. throws the rock into a pack of junk Mechatech: I await your command! Fanboy: Oh, go suck an egg. Mechatech: Sucking. a seagull and sucks in its rear end Fanboy: Aigh! Mechatech: muffled I await your command! Fanboy: You know what? There's only one thing you can do for me. the egg into Mechatech's mouth You can be like Chum Chum, and if you can't do that, I don't want you! Mechatech: Searching databanks. a pause What is a "Chum Chum"? Fanboy: What -- is a "Chum Chum"? He's a snow day when you've got a spelling test. He's the marshmallows in your hot chocolate and the sludge that forms on the bottom. He's the smell of ham right after you've take it out of the dryer. He's a pudding fight that steals into a french fry battle and escalates into a fish stick war! sobbing Oh, Chum Chu-um, what have I done? I want my Chum Chum back! Mechatech: I await your command! Fanboy: mocking "I await your command, I await your command". Is that all you can say? Mechatech: Pull my finger? Fanboy: Agh! that is it! I'm trading you back right now! off Mechatech's arm, setting off an alarm Ooh. Uh-oh. alarm from Mechatech goes off Mechatech: Mechatech under attack! alarm spreads out through the whole playground Mechatech 2: Nancy in a jump rope This is not a drill. Mechatech: Calling Mechatech defense squad! Mechatech 3: Mechatech in danger! Mechatech in danger! falls after sliding. Fanboy is trying to reattach Mechatech's arm Mechatech: You are not a Mechatechnician. Mechatech menagerie marches up Mechatech 5: Fall in, Mecha-Steven. Mechatech 6: It's Mecha-Stefan! Fanboy: Oh, what? Heh. Your little toy buddies are gonna stop me from -- laser blasts Fanboy: Ahhh! Mechatech menagerie is firing their laser eyes Fanboy: Okay -- Oh! Ow! Oh, oh, lasers! Ow! Oh, Oh! Ah! off with Yo and Chum Chum... Yo: presses button 1 Three backflips! Chum does as he's told Yo: Good Chumaguchi. You get...three boobleberries! presses buttons 3 through 1. Three boobleberries appear above Chum Chum and he eats them is heard screaming in the distance Yo: Fanboy. at the playground... Fanboy: Ah! Oh! Ah! Chum Chum, where are you? Mechatechs continue zapping Mechatech 7: Wait up, you guys. to Yo and Chum Chum Yo: Okay, Chum Chum, time to go to bed. button 2 Chum Chum: But I'm not tir... scene in the dome changes to night. Chum Chum makes a snoring sound as he walks into the doghouse to Fanboy, the Mechatechs arw still zapping Fanboy: screaming Ah! Lasers! Ah! Yo: the action from a hill Ah, just as the prophecy foretold! Fanboy: panting I'm coming, Chum Chum! Mechatechs surround Fanboy Mechatech 8: Surrender! You are outnumbered! Fanboy: Uh-oh. Mechatech 9: Stop, or my eyes will shoot! Fanboy: Hm. menacingly Time to put away the toys. battle cries and begins to destroy the Mechatechs Fanboy: Sorry, some disassembly required. Mechatech 10: Oh! Fanboy: Assault and battery included. Ah! Pain sold separately. Mechatech 11: down I await your command. is seen posing heroically on the Mechatech pile Mechatech 12: Initiate self-destruct. Mechatechs explode grunts and reaches the hill where the Yamagutchi dome resides Fanboy: Yo! Yo! Yo: Oh, hello, Fanboy. What brings you here? Fanboy: sighs Yo, I want my Chum Chum. It's time to trade back. Yo: Aw, already? Okay, where's my Mechatech? a spark in Fanboy's hand What happened to my Mechatech?! Fanboy: What? the arm of Yo's Mechatech, which explodes Ew. Got any tape? Yo: gasp You don't have anything to trade back. That means Chum Chum's mine. Fanboy: No! No! This isn't happening! repeatedly jumps on the buttons, Chum Chum wakes up Yo: Chum Chum! Good news! We're best friends now, and we're gonna play together forever! Wow! Chum Chum: yawns Wha? How long was I out? Fanboy, what's going on? music begins to play Fanboy: I'm sorry, Chum Chum, I lied to you. I -- traded you to Yo so I could play with her Mechatech, and now you're stuck in there forever. music distorts Chum Chum: angrily You're a bad, bad friend! upset, sad music restarts But... sniffs I'm gonna miss yoooooou. sobs Fanboy: sobs I'm gonna miss you too, buddy. sniffs Please, Yo! I can't live without my Chum Chum! There must be some way to work this out! Yo: Maybe there is... Yo is repeatedly pressing the buttons Yo: Boop, boop, boop, boop, boop, boop. giggling Boop, boop, boop. and Chum Chum are inside the dome, acting like Yamagutchis Yo: Boop, boop, boop, boop, boop. Boop, boop, boop, boop, boop. and Chum Chum laugh and each have a boobleberry Chum Chum: So, how was that Mechatech? Fanboy: Eh, he was good. Ooh, boy, she really makes you work for those boobleberries. continue laughing as the scene zooms out. The episode ends Category:Transcripts